Don't Forget Me
by the weeping willow
Summary: Short fic, may continue (not sure). Willow summons Tara's spirit after she dies. W/T, a bit sappy. Please r/r! Flames accepted. :)


_Title:_ Don't Forget Me  
_Author:_ the weeping willow  
_Rating:_ PG for suggested violence  
_Spoilers:_ Through season 6  
_Setting:_ Early season 7  
_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Buffy or any related items. They are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
_Description:_ Short ficlet. Willow conjures up Tara's spirit to gain closure.  
_Distribution:_ Not without asking. Please link back to here, or get permission first.  
_Contact:_ queenofthebandgeeks@hotmail.com  
_Author's Notes:_ Just a little something I wrote last night. Willow/Tara (obviously). Short and sappy. Please review! :) Might make it longer if you want me to...

* * *

** _Don't Forget Me_ **

  


Willow's heart pounded in her chest, and she took a deep breath to calm down. _It's only Tara,_ she reminded herself.

The candles stood in a circle around her. She sat, legs bent, just like always. The flames flickered, caught in the cool, wet breeze coming through her bedroom window. It was almost midnight, and Willow was the only one awake in the house.

"Just a little summoning spell. Sure, summoning the dead, but hey, it's only like you haven't done this sort of thing before, right?" Talking out loud helped dampen the feeling of death and dread and blackness around her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then took the bowl of salt sitting by her up in her hands. "I purify this circle and bless it with Earth. Aid me with this spell tonight," she intoned, tossing the salt around her.

Next the incense was lit. "I purify this circle and bless it with Air. Aid me with this spell tonight."

Willow pulled another match out of the pack and tried to light it. It struck up suddenly, then died. She shivered involuntarily, quickly grabbing another one. "Come on, come on..." This time it worked, and waves of relief went all through her. She lit the large purple candle, reciting, "I purify this circle and bless it with Fire. Aid me with this spell tonight."

Holding the last element, a bowl of water, Willow whispered, "I purify this circle and bless it with Water. Aid me with this spell tonight."

She set it down carefully, done with the opening part of the ritual. It still hurt a bit; to do that- Tara had always loved summoning the elements.

Annoyed at herself, Willow wiped the tears from her cheeks and grabbed a handful of the mixture of herbs she'd prepared earlier. "I call thee. I command thee to be here. Come away from death. Cross over and be with me. Become! Tara Maclay, I summon thee. Come forth!"

Willow threw the herbs into the purple candle's fire. The flame leaped impossibly high, and a bitter smoke filled the air.

She took up the athame and deliberately drew a thin red line across her arm. She held it over the candle, letting the blood drip into the flame. "I give- my blood," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Take it and cross." The smoke turned red. "Be of this world!"

Coughing, Willow stood up, searching expectantly for Tara. Nothing. Her heart shattered. It was supposed to work, she was supposed to come...

"Willow?"

Was that- Buffy's voice? But she wasn't supposed to be here, it didn't work- but if Tara was here or someone else they could enter her- it wasn't safe!

Willow whirled around quickly to warn her- and found herself staring straight into Tara's translucent face. "Tara!"

"Oh baby, it's really you! Willow, what happened? We were talking, and then-"

"It was Warren. He... shot you. And I couldn't stop it. I tried. I- I tried to bring you back-" Willow's eyes welled up.

"Shh, it's okay," Tara murmured.

"No, it's not. Warren killed you, and I killed him, and you'll never come back, not really! It'll never be the same. I just- I just needed to say goodbye. Goddess, is it really you?"

Willow's shaking hand reached out to touch Tara's face; but instead of finding flesh, it passed through the misty apparition. "Oh!" she gasped, yanking it back.

"Don't be frightened. That's all in the past now. I'm here, and that's all that matters," soothed Tara.

"No... no! This isn't right. I- I can't touch you." Willow broke down, sobbing.

Tara leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm always going to be here, sweetie. Even when it's dark and you want to turn back, I'll be with you always. Take my necklace and never forget me."

Her necklace, warm and heavy, dropped into Willow's palm. Her fingers closed around it instinctively.

Tara kissed her one more time, sending tingles all down Willow's body. Slowly Tara faded, till her body was gone completely. "Blessed be." Her voice echoed throughout the room, now so empty.

Willow blew out the candles one by one, till the only light came from the weak crescent moon in the window, struggling to shine through the clouds.

"Goodbye, Tara." Final parting words, and Willow knew it was over.

She clasped the fine silver chain around her neck, slowly and carefully. The pewter pentacle hanging from the chain bounced once or twice before coming to a rest against the base of her neck.

Climbing into her bed, Willow shivered, remembering that last kiss. Death's kiss. Love's kiss. The moon drifted from behind the cloud, bathing her pale face in warm light. Already Willow was asleep, and Tara watched her, holding her hand, just like before.


End file.
